Shock
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Mara Morningstar has just discovered her powers. If Michael is the Sun then she is the Moon. Ben comes across her and is shocked that she didn't use her powers the way Darkstar did, even though she has the same need to feed on energy that he does.
1. Hiding

Mara Morningstar got up out of bed at four a.m.

Moon's setting, she thought, looking out her window. It's full. That's good luck, right? Or maybe it just means weird things are going to happen.

Her blue eyes widened at the prospect.

She changed quickly from her black nightgown to black cargo pants and a black shirt with a Watchmen logo on it. She wasn't into that, but it was better if people thought she went with that kind of crowd.

She walked out onto her balcony and looked at the moon.

"You and I have something in common, you know," she said to it. "We're both alone. But you don't look lonely."

She smiled at the moon. She rose into the air and flew off the balcony, leaving a trail of blue-black sparks behind her.

"This town doesn't look so bad," she said, still talking to herself. "Everyone's asleep."

She flew back down to her balcony and sat on the soft chair, pulling a book out from under the pillow.

"Miranda!" her mom's voice came from the door. "Wake up! How can you sleep out here? It's freezing!"

"I think it's nice," Mara replied. "And it's Mara, Mom."

"Miranda is a lovely name," her mom insisted. "Why do you go on with this gothic agenda? Changing your look and your name? You could be such a lovely girl. And popular too, just like your brother."

"That's the point, Mom," Mara replied. "I don't want to be like Michael."

Her mom sighed, and left the room.

"And Mara means bitter," Mara said to herself softly. "Which I am."

Mara went into the classroom, feeling awkward.

"New kid, right?" the teacher said, looking tired. The classroom was chaotic. "Miranda Morningstar?"

"It's Mara," Mara said, gritting her teeth. "I'm Mara."

She headed to the seat in the back next to the window. She pulled out an old fashioned pocket-watch from a pawn shop. It showed what phase the moon was in, and the date on the lunar calender.

"Full tonight," she smiled. It meant she'd be up all night, but still…she was at her full power during the full moon.

"Class!" the teacher rapped on the table with a ruler.

No one paid attention.

"HEY!" Mara yelled finally. "Shut up and show some respect!"

Everyone shut up instantly.

Class finally started.

Mara walked out of the room, still mad. She rammed into someone.

"Ow! Hey!" She turned sharply. It was Ben Tennyson. Her brother's worst enemy. "Oh…it's you. Sorry."

"You're the one who got everyone to be quiet, right?" Ben asked.

"Um…yeah," Mara replied. Did he not know who she was? "Sorry for running into you."

"It's cool," he said, handing her a book that she had dropped. "I'm Ben Tennyson."

"I'm…" Mara paused. This was her chance to be anyone she wanted, right? "Mara Johnson."

An alarm on Mara's iPhone went off.

"Oh, crap!" she said. "I have to—"

Marcus and a couple of his friends approached her.

"Too late," Mara said, shaking her head.

Marcus had liked her since forever, but she kept her distance from everyone because of her lack of control over her electrical powers. She wasn't quite sure what would happen if she kissed a boy; but she knew what would happen if she touched anyone with her hands.

Unfortunately, the more she tried to avoid Marcus, the more infatuated he seemed to become. Lately he was downright aggressive.

She had been considering giving him a painful shock just so he would leave her alone, but she was too afraid word would get out.

"Miranda!" Marcus said. "It's so great to see you!"

"Not now…" Mara said. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stick up. The lights in the hallway started to flicker. She balled her hands into fists, and it stopped.

"Come with me to a movie this Friday," Marcus said, a statement rather than a question.

"No, Marcus," Mara said. "Not now, not ever."

He grabbed her arm and attempted to pull her, and she was about to shock him away when Ben grabbed Marcus and pulled him away from her.

"She said no," he said. "Leave Mara alone."

"Is that what she's calling herself now?" Marcus said. "You know she hates everyone. That's why she's alone. That's why you'll always be—"

"SHUT UP!" Mara opened her hands, and all the lights in the hallway exploded in a flash of light.

Mara flattened herself against the wall, closing her eyes, wishing it hadn't happened.

"Mara!" Ben shook her shoulder.

Mara felt her hands pulse slightly, begging her for energy.

"H-Have to go, Ben," Mara said, stepping out the door into the daylight.

"Wait!" Ben followed her. "You forgot this."

He handed her a Math book. "Are you sure you're okay? Did you—"

"Don't ask me if I did it!" Mara said angrily, snatching the book. "Because that would be…impossible."

She calmed down. "I'm sorry. It's just…crazy, right? All those lights exploding. You're not playing a joke on me, right?"

"No!" Ben replied. "Why would I do that?"

Mara laughed softly. "You're popular, I'm not. Why wouldn't you do that?"

"Well, I wouldn't," Ben said.

Mara's iPhone beeped again. "Gotta go. Marcus is getting up, and he'll be ticked. You should leave too."

"See you," Ben replied.

Mara ran down the sidewalk toward the biggest house in the city.


	2. Shot

I was walking home from school. I knew the way to Gwen's house by now. I went through the alley to avoid being caught by Marcus and his gang friends.

He was hanging out with guys who had guns, these days, and of course, he was still after me. I sighed.

Then I noticed that I had gone the wrong way. Dead end.

I turned around, and there was a couple of guys, probably wasted, leaning against the side of the building.

I willed myself to be as invisible as possible, but it was no use. I was pinned against a wall in an instant.

"Hey, looks like we got Marcus' girl," said one guy.

"We should take her in," said the other.

Definitely drunk, I thought. They can barely think straight. If I could just get these gloves off…or maybe get to my cell phone…

I felt a gun being pressed to my head. "Hey! Quit moving or you're dead!"

I nodded. I was all out of ideas.

"Mara?" Ben appeared in the alleyway.

That's weird, I thought. How did he find me here? How did he know I was in trouble?

"Shoot him," said the guy pinning me down.

"No!" I yelled, but I was too late. The guy had swiftly turned, fast for a drunk man, and shot Ben in the chest.

I took the opportunity of confusion to kick the guy pinning me to the ground, remove my gloves, and shock the shooter unconscious. As soon as I was sure they weren't getting up, I rushed to Ben's side.

"This…this isn't happening!" I exclaimed, tears falling unchecked.

I checked his pulse. Already gone. I dialed 9-11, explained the emergency, then hung up my phone. I didn't tell them it was too late, because it wasn't.

I removed his shirt, which was bloodstained, but it didn't bother me as much as it should have, because I was running on adrenaline, I guess. I made sure my gloves were off, and placed my hands on his chest, shocking his heart.

It worked. His heart started beating again. He started breathing too…but he didn't regain consciousness.

"Ben?" I said. "Ben, wake up! I did everything! You have to wake up now! You're alive! Now get up off the ground and tell me everything's going to be okay!"

"I don't think it is," said a voice from behind me.


	3. Possessed

I turned around. Ben was standing there, completely normally, but Ben was also on the ground, unconscious and barely alive.

"What the…?" I said. "Ben…how are you in two places at once?"

I stood. He looked at me. "It's weird, I can feel my heart beating, but it feels far away, not here, where I'm standing…"

"Here," I said, and reached out my hand. He touched it, but nothing happened. I didn't shock him. I didn't even feel anything. Suddenly there was a sucking sound and his spirit was sucked straight into my body.

Ben was panicking. He had full control of…Mara's body? He could handle becoming aliens, but being Mara was completely different.

There was an emptiness inside Mara…a hunger. Was this how she always felt? Starving for energy? And yet…she had never fed on anyone.

Look, your thoughts about me are nice and all, but could you please GET OUT OF MY BODY?

Mara? Ben thought at the voice. I'm sorry, I don't know how to get out. I don't even know how I got in.

Just relax, and I'll push you out myself. No offense, but this is just too weird.

All of a sudden, Ben landed on the pavement next to his body.

I stared at him. "Well. A lot worse could have happened."

Ben nodded.

"Okay," I said. "So you can possess me and haunt me. And you can't feel anything…I wonder…"

I pinched his arm on his unconscious body.

"Ow!" Ben yelled. "Wait…so what does that mean?"

"It means you're not dead," I replied. "I've heard of this. You're in a coma. And until you get yourself back in your body, you'll remain this way. I don't know why you're haunting me, though."

"Mara…" Ben said. "Something's pulling me."

"Oh no…you aren't leaving, Ben!" I exclaimed, and grabbed at his arm, but he vanished.

I checked his body. He wasn't breathing. Luckily, EMTs arrived immediately and grabbed him, strapped him to a gurney, and stuck him on oxygen. I jumped in the ambulance and rode with him to the hospital, calling Gwen and Kevin on the way.


End file.
